Zoey and Chase Get Married
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Zoey and Chase are getting married.


"Zoey we've been dating for two years now." Chase said.

"These are the best two years ever." Zoey said.

"I just still can't believe Quinn and Logan actually got together." Chase said.

"You're still shocked about that?" Logan said.

"Well everyone didn't think we would actually get together." Quinn said.

"I thought you two were joking." Michael said.

"Quinn didn't you have a big crush on Mark?" James said.

"Yeah well now he and Stacey have become a couple." Quinn said.

"Oh that's nice." Zoey said.

"Didn't she lose her lisp?" Logan said.

"Yeah but she got it back somehow." Michael said.

"Hit her with your car again." Quinn said.

"He tried. We tried everything to get rid of it again. Nothing worked." Stacey said.

"Don't feel bad baby. Lots of people are born weird." Mark said.

"Before you showed up the weirdest person we had was Quinn." Lola said.

"Yeah. Hey." Quinn said.

"She has a point. You can be weird." Michael said.

"Zoey should we tell them the news?" Chase said.

"Wait until Dustin gets here." Zoey said.

"I'm here." Dustin said.

"What news do you have to tell us?" James said.

"Okay you know Chase and I have been dating for 2 years right?" Zoey said.

"We know." Lola said.

"Well Zoey and I are getting married." Chase said.

"You're what?" Dustin said.

"Yep. We are getting married." Zoey said.

"Zoey you and Chase are actually getting married?" Lola said.

"Yep. The wedding is Saturday. Coco and Dean are hosting it." Zoey said.

"Aren't you too young to get married?" Quinn said.

"We're all 18. Well Dustin is 15." Zoey said.

"Actually I'm 19." Stacey said.

"So am I." Mark said.

"Okay most of us are 18." Chase said.

"Dustin how will it feel to have a brother in law?" Zoey said.

"I have always thought of him as a brother." Dustin said.

"You have?" Chase said.

"Yes." Dustin said.

"That's sweet." James said.

"Wait Stacey if you and Mark are both 19, how come you still go to school here?" Michael said.

"I started late." Mark said.

"I got held back a grade at my old school." Stacey said.

"Oh." Michael said.

"That sucks." Logan said.

"Hey what's going on?" Vince said.

"Zoey and Chase are getting married." Lola said.

"They are?" Vince said.

"Yep." Zoey said.

"It's this Saturday." Chase said.

"So tomorrow?" Vince said.

"Yep." Zoey said.

"That's so soon." Quinn said.

"Well we have everything set up." Zoey said.

(The next day)

"Zoey this is it." Chase said.

"I know baby. Are you excited?" Zoey said.

"You know it." Chase said.

"Remember when I left for England and came back only to find out you went to England?" Zoey said.

"Yeah. James took my place as Logan and Michael's roommate." Chase said.

"We had a lot of good times together." Michael said.

"Yeah we did." Logan said.

"Zoey, Chase we're ready when you are." Coco said.

"Okay Coco." Zoey said.

(Scene cuts to the gym)

"Zoey looks great." Dustin said.

"Chase looks handsome in his tux." Michael said.

"People we are here to join the marriage of Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews. Chase do you take Zoey as your wife?" Dean Rivers said.

"I do." Chase said.

"And Zoey do you take Chase as your wonderful husband?" Dean Rivers said.

"I do." Zoey said.

"Well I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dean Rivers said.

(Zoey and Dean kiss0

"Well they're finally married." Quinn said.

"I'm proud of them." Lola said.

"Everyone get up and dance." Zoey said.

"You're letting us dance?" James said.

"Yeah." Zoey said.

"It's a party. Come on." Chase said.

"Well okay." Vince said.

(Everyone gets up to dance. The camera cuts to Dustin tap dancing. The audience cheers)

"Wow Dustin is a great tap dancer." Logan said.

"He's really good." Stacey said.

"Zoey did you taught Dustin how to tap dance?" Michael said.

"Maybe." Zoey said.

"Well he's a great dancer." Coco said.

"I agree." Dean Rivers said.

"We're glad you two got married." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark." Zoey said.

"We're going to have a great life together." Chase said.

"Yeah we are." Zoey said.

(Zoey and Chase kiss)


End file.
